Problem: Solve for $x$ : $7x + 2 = 8$
Solution: Subtract $2$ from both sides: $(7x + 2) - 2 = 8 - 2$ $7x = 6$ Divide both sides by $7$ $\dfrac{7x}{7} = \dfrac{6}{7}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{6}{7}$